


Asagao Academy, Oneshots

by captainbritishbitch



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Asagao Academy, F/M, Gen, Hidden block, M/M, Normal Boots - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainbritishbitch/pseuds/captainbritishbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Asagao Academy related stories!?!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer loving (Ian/Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and the rest of Normal Boots and Hidden Block go to the beach, but Ian feels... Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, super cheesy title!

As the summer sun hit my neck, i walked outside to see all of Normal Boots and Hidden Block outside waiting for me. They decided to go to the beach and being apart of Hidden Block, i had to come.

"Ian! What took you so long?" Luke laughed as i groaned.

"Just grabbing my stuff." I lied.

What i was really doing was hoping that they would forget that i was supposed to be coming, sadly they waited. 

"Right lets go!" PBG yelled as he grabbed Hana's hand and happily walked to the train station. 

We boarded the train as it drove quickly through the countryside, passing a few stations till we finally arrived at the beach. The beach was practically empty, with only us being there. Which for me at least is much better as then you don't get random people bothering you. We then went to go get changed into i swimsuits. 

"You ok? You haven't been talking much?" Jirard asked, waiting with me for a free changing room.

"Yeah, i'm fine." I once again lied.

"You sure, you seem grumpy?" 

I sighed before responding "I said i'm fine." 

Luckily Jon came out of the changing room so I quickly went in and got dressed into my purple swim trunks. 

I came out the changing room most had already left. Hana, PBG, Mia and Jared were swimming in the ocean. Jimmy, Wallid, Jeff and Caddy were having a competition to see who could build the best sandcastle, so far Jimmy seemed to be winning. The remaining Normal Boots crew were playing volleyball.

I decided to just sit and relax, I was tired anyway. Then I realised, where the hell is Luke? Luke would most likely be first out but for some reason he wasn't. 

I went to go find him, why I did, I'm not sure. It didn't take me long to find him, he was asleep in the sun, presumably sun bathing. Something about him lying in the sun, it was... Cute. 

I felt compelled to wake him. "Luke, LUKE!" 

I slapped him as he jolted up. "Jesus Christ, what is you're problem!" Luke yelled. 

"I was just checking on you, seeing that you were all alone." I sighed, I didn't want to hurt him...

"Well, I'm fine." Luke smiled. 

Wait... Did I find Luke cute? Did I actually like Luke? 

"Luke?" 

"Yeah" He mumbled.

"Out of interest... Do you want to go get icecream or something?" I sighed, not exactly what I wanted to ask but, maybe later. 

"Sure, lets go!" He grinned as we left. 

When Luke was excited he was really goddamm adorable! The way he acted was gold. 

Suddenly, i was starting to get alot hotter than I was before, i then realised the problem.

I've loved Luke this whole time... I've been feeling like this around Luke for ages but only now do i understand what i was actually feeling. I was gonna gather the courage up, i will tell him how i feel! 

"Ian!" I jumped slightly as Luke sighed.

"Dude, you literally passed out, heat must of gotten to you." I sat up, i looked at his face, soft and pure. 

"Can i tell you something?" I asked. 

"Of course you ca-" 

"I really like you!" I didn't mean for it to come out like that but... What was he going to say? Have i messed it up? I started breathing heavily. 

"Ian, calm down buddy. Ready, breathe with me. In, out, in, out." I slowly calmed down as Luke sighed. 

"I-I... I think i really like you too." He then pulled me close as we kissed, his lips soft. We quickly pulled away. 

"Maybe... I even love you?" Luke smiled.


	2. Monsters (Jimmy/Shane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy has a nightmare and Shane helps Jimmy to calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who read the first chapter as honestly it was really shit, this chapter will be better!

Jimmy tossed and turned on his sleep, breathing heavily and mumbling to himself. He held Doopy close to him as he shivered, he was really not liking what he was seeing. He sat up quickly and started to sob, hugging Doopy as he tried to forget what he saw. "They were hurting me Doopy..." He whispered to him, hoping he would understand, sadly Doopy couldn't do anything to cheer him up after what he had experienced.

It was the weekend and Wallid had gone to stay at Jeff and Ian's so Jimmy was all alone with only Doopy to make him happy. "Oh Doopy, i know you're trying your best to comfort me but... I think i'm gonna go see Shane. He'll help me calm down." Jimmy sighed. 

Shane was one of Jimmy's closest friends, he would help him with homework, get lunch with him, obsess over Nokemon and all around be great buddies. Shane has always said that when Jimmy felt down, whenever it was he would help him. So Jimmy went to go find him, he wrapped a white, soft blanket around himself and carried Doopy under his arm. When he looked at the clock he noticed what the time was, 2AM. He only went to bed at 11PM so he hadn't even slept long. 

When he got to Shane's dorm he banged lightly on the door, Shane slowly opened the door as he looked at Jimmy confused. "I wasn't expecting to see you at this time of night. You alright, you look like you're about to cry?" Jimmy sighed. "Well... I-I had a nightmare a-and Wallid wasn't there and I-I was all alone s-so i came and found y-you." Jimmy stuttered. Shane closed the door gently and looked at Jimmy in a somewhat sympathetic way. "Let's go to your room." He mumbled. 

Jimmy slowly walked behind him, he noticed that Shane was only wearing a pair of blue boxers. If he was cold then how cold was Shane? He was wrapped up in a blanket as well and even then he felt cold! Jimmy opened the door and let Shane in following him soon after.

"So... You wanna talk about it?" Shane suggested as he looked at Jimmy. Jimmy who was wrapped up in his blanket didn't really want to talk about it, the dream was scary to even think about but... It would help him. "O-Ok... But you promise n-not to make fun of me!" Shane nodded as Jimmy began.

"Well... How do i put it... I was in a room with nothing in it except voices saying... They were saying..." Jimmy was sobbing at this point trying to continue but he couldn't he was too upset. "Jimmy, come here..." Shane hugged Jimmy as he cried into his shoulder. "Its ok... Look if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, i just don't want to see you upset like this." Shane continued to comfort Jimmy. "Thanks, but i need to get this of my chest." Jimmy sat up as he continued. "T-They were saying things l-like that I was meant to die and that because I was gay I wasn't meant t-to be here..." Jimmy sighed as Shane pulled him into a hug again. "Look, nobody's going to say things like that. Nobody wants you to die, nobody thinks that because you're gay that your a monster... Nobody." Jimmy sat up with tears streaming down his face. "But I am a monster Shane! I'm into men, I'm not meant to be like this!" Shane put his hand on Jimmy chin as he pulled him close, their lips connecting. 

"Then we can be monsters together..."


	3. Sports day (Caddy/Ian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its sports day at asagao and Caddy isn't in a good mood, can Ian help him out?

I was awakened by Jeff shaking me, he was half dressed in his PE kit. "Dude, come on we're gonna be late for sports day!" I jolted up and changed into my kit. I hated sports, I'm horrible at sports and I'm embarrassed because of it... I don't know why I feel embarrassed, its not like a care or anything!

We quickly got down to the field just in time, no one seemed to notice we were late. We all got called our names to check we were here then we went to go stretch.

Hidden Block and Normal Boots are having a little competition to see who can get the higher score, I doubt we're gonna considering the most sporty guy on our team is Jeff and that's about it. I mean, Luke is one of the clumsiest guys you will ever meet, Jimmy's doing cheerleading, Wallid is... Well you know... A maths guy? James is ok I guess, he's good at running and that's about it.

"I am gonna cheer so hard that Jirard is gonna beg for me to stop!" Jimmy yelled just a little to excitedly. "You better!" Luke smirked as he stretched his arms. "So, who's first?" Wallid asked. "That would be Caddy, then Luke, you, Ian and me!" Jeff smiled. I didn't want to do running, everyone says I run like a girl and I really don't want to do it in front of everyone, plus I'm going up against bloody Shane, he's bound to make fun of me...

"Mossey, snap out of it!" James yelled as I gasped, nit expecting the sudden outburst. "Dude, I don't need your negativity, I have enough myself!" He stormed of as I stood there in confusion, what did he mean by 'I don't need your negativity, I have enough myself!' He's hardly ever sad or upset... Or at least that's what he shows to us at least.

James went up to the starting line as he looked sternly into Paul's eyes. I saw him mutter a few words as there was a countdown, 3,2,1... "GO!!!" Sir yelled as all the students sprinted down the track.

I usually wouldn't cheer for James but he needed cheering up and I was gonna try. "Go!" I shouted as I saw James look up at me and smile, a true smile. I hadn't seen that smile in a long time, not since the first day we met...

"AHHHH!!!" James fell face first onto the track, Paul overtook him as well as all the other students as they crossed the line. Everyone was looking at him, he stood up and limped to the end of the track, his face covered in scratches and scars. I ran over to see him, he seemed very... Out of it. "Caddy, are you ok?!?!" I yelled as I ran over to him. He backed away slowly. "This is all your fault! You distracted me!" He shouted as Luke came in between us. "Guys!" He put his hands on Caddy's shoulder. "Calm down, its doesn't matter anymore, its over and done with." Lukd mumbled. Caddy started to panic as he pushed Luke's arms of him. "Leave me alone!" He attempted to run away as I realised what I had done... I had humiliated him in front of the whole school... Everything I wouldn't of wanted.

"Stay here, I'm going to go find him." I sighed as Luke looked at me shocked. "Are you kidding me, that's the worst thing you could do!" I shrugged. "Go do your event and tell the others to stay out of it!" I slowly walked of to find Caddy.

It was up until now I had realised... I had been calling Caddy, well, Caddy! Maybe I just felt sorry for him, I don't really know... I soon found him under my favourite tree in the woodland sobbing into his hands, I watched from a distance hearing what he was saying to himself. "I made a fool out of myself... Why can't I just be honest with myself!?!?" I slowly sat next to Caddy as he shuffled slightly away. "Look... I'm sorry, really I am... I didn't want to embarrass you, that's the last thing I wanted for you Caddy." He gasped slightly as he heard his name. "D-did you really j-just call me Caddy?" He asked shakily. "I don't know did I?" I smirked as he came closer to me, quickly hugging me. " Can I t-tell you something Ian?" He looked deep into my eyes as he said this. "Certainly." I responded. "I-I love y-you..."

Silence... The only thing we could hear was our own breathing... "I love you too." I smiled as I pulled up his head. "May I?" Caddy nods as I kiss him, his scars made it a little scratchy but other than that it was perfect. "We better get back!" He laughed, wiping away his stray tears. I nodded as we left.

The rest of the day went great! Jimmy was cheering his favourite chant "Pink wig, thick ass, give them all whiplash!" And Luke didn't screw up! Wallid did though but its time for the true disappointment... My race.

Caddy insisted it would be fine, I wasn't so sure. I walked up to the starting line as Caddy screamed for me, he could probably rival Jimmy at this point. Shane stared at me as I stared back. "What you looking at?" Shane asked. "The soon to be loser of this race." I smirked as he sighed. "Yeah right." The countdown started again. 3,2,1... GO!!!

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me, I didn't care if I looked like a girl when I ran, especially when I can here Caddy calling my name... I crossed the line in 2nd place... But I did beat Shane so that still means Hidden Block get a point. "See, I can predict the future." I smirked as he groaned. "At least I don't run like a girl in heels!" I felt slightly touched by that comment but I brushed it of as I walked over to Caddy as he lifted me up and hugged me. "You did it!!!" I blushed as he spun me round. "So are you guys going out now or are you drunk?" Jimmy asked. "I guess you could say we are?" I smiled as Caddy kissed my cheek.

This is gonna be a joyride...


	4. Goodbye? (Continue?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's wrong with Josh, can Paul and Nick help him?

Paul's POV

I awoke to the rustling of a bag as I saw that Josh was up, which is very unlike him. He's usually the last of all of us to get up and for him to already be dressed and have his bag packed by 6:30am is crazy!

"Josh, what are you doing up so early?" I whispered trying not to wake Nick up. "Couldn't sleep." He mumbled, i could tell he was making excuses. "What you gonna do now?" I asked. "I don't know? Just go back to sleep." He sighed. I shook my head, I didn't want him to sit here as while we sleep. "Why not?" He groaned. "Because you're gonna get bored." I shrugged. "Well, i'm gonna read something, just go to sleep." He clearly didn't want to talk, i sighed as i turned over. "Fine..." I soon fell back asleep, thinking about how he's gonna be the rest of the day.

My eyes opened as i looked over at the clock, buzzing away, it was 7:30am the time we usually wake up. I looked over to Nick to see he was still asleep, and that Josh wasn't in the room. "Nick! Nick!" I shook him as he groaned. "What?!" He stood up as I pointed to the door. "Josh is gone! He's been awake since before 6:30 and now he's gone!" I yelled. "Paul, stop worrying he's probably just doing something. Also, how do you know that he's been up since before 6:30 anyway?" Nick didn't seem to think anything was wrong with Josh, I guess I shouldn't too. "I doesn't matter, I guess you're right he's probably just doing something." He nodded as he put an arm around my shoulders. "Right, let's get ready, we can find Josh later." I nodded as we went to get ready.

Nick's POV

Paul explained exactly what had happened that morning and how Josh seemed to be off. I don't think anything is wrong as he was fine last night. It's probably just that he was up so early.

Paul and I walked to class, passing students who looked as we went. I could tell something was off though, Paul hadn't said a single thing since we left our room. We were just about to walk into class when I pulled Paul round the corner.

"Look, Paul I'm sure he's fine." I whispered he sighed. "I bet he's not." I groaned. "Look, we can talk to him after class and if it makes you feel any better I'll buy ice cream at lunch?" He grinned, blushing slightly. "Thanks, it's just I remember the last Josh was like this and it took him ages to snap out of it, it was like he was in his own little world for weeks..." We both sighed, I remember that like it was yesterday... "Well, I guess we better go to class." Paul shrugged as I nodded, we walked in as we saw Josh staring out the window into the abyss. Miss soon walked in as class started.

Class soon ended, it was one of the worst classes I've ever been in. Josh was out of it all lesson, getting distracted and snapping at us. Paul was clearly worried about him as all lesson he was staring at him sadly. I was stuck in the middle trying to cheer Paul up but he wasn't having any of it. Since I'm the oldest out the three of us I always feel like I have to look after them, not that I'm very good at it.

As soon as we stood up Josh ran out of class, far out of our sights. "What is his problem?" Jared asked us as he walked over to us. "We don't know?" Paul shrugged. "Not this again..." Satch said sighing. "I'm sure we can cheer him up somehow!" Jirard smiled as we started walking to the canteen.

We got our food and sat down, Josh wasn't anywhere to be found? He never showed up to the Normal Boots table... I looked over at Paul who seemed to be thinking about something. "Thanks for the ice cream by the way." He smiled lightly. "No problem, i knew it would cheer you up at least a little." He blushed slightly as he covered his face. "Someone's in love!" Jon smirked from the other side of the table, Paul stood up and ran out the canteen, must of been embarrassed. They all looked at me as I shrugged, must not of wanted to talk about it?

Paul's POV

I ran outside as I sat on one of the nearby benches, how embarrassing... Why did I feel the need to blush? I groaned as I stood up again, I'm not going back in there again!

As I walked down to the field slowly going over to the tree to see someone leaning on it, Josh. He was sleeping soundly against the tree. I pulled out my phone and took a picture. I sent it to Nick with the caption, 'found him, come to the field quick!' I then sat down next to Josh, he didn't even twitch.

I was really worried for Josh, when he gets like this he can take weeks to get back to normal, and the thing is we never find what makes him upset...

"Paul, are you crying?" I turned to see Nick standing in front of me. He sat down next to me and hugged me. "Don't worry dude, I'm sure he's fine." I didn't say anything, I didn't want to object but neither did I believe it..."Look, what would Josh think if he saw you looking like this?" I shrugged, Nick sighed. "I bet he wouldn't want you crying, especially over him." I nodded wiping my stray tears. "I'm sorry..." I mumbled. "Don't be sorry, it's only human to cry." I nodded again as Nick sighed. "So are we going to wake Josh up or are we just gonna sit here?" I smiled. 

I shook Josh awake as he groaned. "What?" He moaned. "Josh, what's wrong?" Nick asked... Josh didn't say anything, he just stayed silent.

Nick's POV

"Please, Josh, just tell us!" Paul yelled as we both turned to him a little startled by his outburst. "Look, we get you're upset but if you don't tell us it isn't gonna get any better!" Josh stood up. "I don't have to tell you anything!" Josh stormed of but I had enough, I sprinted after him he was sadly faster than me but I jumped forward grabbing him by his legs as we both fell. "Please just tell us why you're upset, we wouldn't make fun of you for it! We wouldn't ignore you!" I was starting to tear up a bit. I looked into Josh's eyes, he was sobbing... "Look... I don't want to say goodbye to you guys..." Paul jogged over. "Look dude, we will always be together even after we leave here." I nodded as Josh smiled slightly. "Even if we head to different universities we still have each other." I pulled Josh into a hug as he blushed. "Thanks..." I looked at Paul as I motioned him over. He sat on the other side of Josh hugging him.

"Look, we both love you. So even if we're not nearby, we will still be thinking of you always." Paul grinned as we all flushed red. "Ha, I'm not the only one who blushed, yes!" We both laughed at Paul's excitement. "Shit it's 5 minutes till class!" Josh yelled standing up, us following. "First one up out of you two gets 100¥!" Paul looked at Josh with a competitive smirk. "Ready, steady go!!!" They both ran of, both trying to push each other over, Paul even falling over twice... I really am lucky to have these two idiots for friends... Well, maybe a little more than friends...


End file.
